Advantages
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: Chris McLean postponing a challenge instead of torturing the teens some more? Something's wrong with that. After some convincing and manipulation from Heather, Alejandro is responsible for finding out what's wrong with the host and blackmailing him for advantages in the show. But what he finds is not what he expected. (GENDERBENDING)


**Well I suddenly got obsessed with Total Drama for no reason. XD This is my first TD fic so bear with me while I get use to writing in TD reality show style. (Feels weird to write confessionals) I've been writing for anime since I started this account so eh, it'll take a while to get use to, but it shouldn't be that hard. **

**So yep this story will contain genderbending. In other words Chris becomes Christine. I know I'm a weirdo XD But my story, my plot *Revels in glory of being the author***

**I was stuck between choosing someone for Christine (hahaha I love saying that) I narrowed it down to Alejandro or Duncan, but I couldn't work with Duncan's character so Alejandro it was. If you don't like the pairing, well uh too bad cuz it kinda happened XD Just click the back button or exit please thank you very much :3 Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for the contestants :D **

**The time frame for this story is World Tour and right after the challenge in Greece. So this is immediately after Noah got eliminated in London, after Duncan came back and after Courtney found out about Gwen and Duncan and before Blainely's appearance.**

**Welp, this is the first chapter. I would love to get some feedback on this and contemplate whether I should continue it or not. So your reviews are appreciated. **

**Thank you and enjoy. **

It was a quiet morning on board the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.

That wasn't normal.

Quiet meant there was no sadistic host in sight.

The remaining nine contestants shifted uncomfortably as they waited for their inevitable doom that came in the form of Chris McLean.

They had all woken up at six and were surprised that there was no megaphone screeching in their ears. It was actually kind of nerve-wracking to wake up in peace.

Normally, they would've been overjoyed with this chance to sleep in. But after two and a half seasons of this reality show, the paranoia outweighed their desire to sleep longer.

So instead, they all got up and went to the cargo hold to wait for the daily challenge, wondering where they'll be dropped off today.

But six o' clock slowly turned to eight o' clock, then nine.

The camera crew surrounding them had stopped paying attention, choosing to sit back and play cards amongst themselves, cameras abandoned.

"Argh, where is he?" Heather scowled.

"He expects us all to wake up at six everyday and doesn't have the decency to show up himself, that jerk!" Courtney muttered, wondering if this would be a worthy case to bring to her lawyers. But she had bigger fish to fry. The girl remembered and glared at her **EX-**boyfriend and the stupid boyfriend-stealing Goth.

"Still, it's been three hours; don't you think he should show up by now?" Cody asked and Sierra nodded her head in agreement, smiling at the teen.

"Oh come on, it's probably a challenge or something. To test our patience and anger management issues. Because we all know SOME of us need it." Heather rolled her eyes, glancing at Courtney with a pointed look. She had spent most of the night comforting the other girl when all she really wanted to do was tell Courtney to stuff it and get over it. But since this was her only chance to actually be safe from elimination, she sucked it up and whispered comforting words to her 'friend' all night.

"Like you're the one to talk." The C.I.T muttered under her breath.

"But guys, maybe something happened? A family emergency or something?" Owen piped in, the only one with actual concern in his eyes. Oh, he knew Chris was an Ass with a capital A, but he still considered the older man a pretty cool dude. It would suck if they lost the host.

"Oh please, as if he would actually care for anyone but himself." Heather scoffed.

"I'd be surprised if he even remembers who is mommy is." Duncan snickered with a grin. Honestly? He wouldn't mind a day off. Being forced back on the show against his will AND being forced to sing all his lines on camera AND being whipped really sucked. Not to mention having holes being glared into his forehead by one mad C.I.T.

At that moment, they heard a loud female scream followed by a muffled thud.

Everyone in the room jumped and looked around the room frantically, wondering what the hell happened.

"What the heck was that?" Gwen gasped, looking around the room for any sign of a bloody murder. What else could've warranted such a scream?

"Dude, we're all here, who could that have been?" Tyler slowly backed away, looking more than freaked out.

They all turned their heads when a loud rattle echoed through the hallway that led to the cargo hold. The rattling got louder and louder and everyone started backing away in fear of what was going to jump out in any moment.

A large white board on wheels came speeding in, nearly knocking Duncan over.

The delinquent easily dodged with a curse. Tyler, who didn't see the board until last second, was run over. He groaned as the board flipped over and crushed his bones with a crack.

"What the fuc- MCLEAN!" Duncan stopped mid-curse and yelled into the hallway, scowling deeply.

With their interest piqued again, the camera crew scrambled for their equipment and began filming in silence. They all stared at the overturned board and wondered what it was for.

"A...board? How's that supposed to help us?" Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

Courtney went over to the overturned object and lifted it off Tyler's beaten body. She set it up straight and everyone stared at the hastily scribbled writing in marker.

_Morning contestants! I'm afraid today's challenge will be postponed until further notice! Enjoy your day off...while you can~ Hehehehe~ **P.S. I AM TOTALLY FINE, THERE IS NO NEED TO CHECK UP ON ME STAY AWAY FROM MY BEAUTIFUL ROOM.**_  
**_CHRIS_**_ McLean_

"...Is he serious?"

"Well who cares, it's a day off. How many of those do you get on this show?"

Everyone else mumbled in agreement and left the cargo hold, their mood slightly better knowing that they'd be safe for another day.

"Sweet, doesn't this mean we get to do whatever we want? I'm going to first class!" Duncan grinned and ran ahead of the others.

"HEY! We won so go back to the loser class!" Courtney growled and ran after the juvie.

"H-hey but maybe they can sta-" Gwen began.

"He's NOT going to be staying anywhere near you, you boyfriend kisser!" The C.I.T yelled back with a glare, causing Gwen to look down guiltily.

The camera crew sighed and began to pack up. No one told them of the plan change.

They don't get paid enough for this.

* * *

"Hey!"

Alejandro turned around with a small smirk.

"Could it be that you want me to join you in first class? I'd be more than happy to-"

"NO! EW, of course not." Heather scowled, looking away as red brushed across her face for a split second.

"Then what is it?" The male teen raised an eyebrow. This got a smirk out of the girl.

"I was just thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity for us to make it further into the game." She grinned. While going back to her seat in first class, she thought of a perfect plan that was bound to give her the advantage.

"...I'm listening."

"Chris must've postponed the challenge because he can't host right? There's no other reason! He wouldn't let up this chance to torture us if he physically couldn't do it!"

"...And...The only reason he'd not host is something to do with his appearance went wrong and he doesn't want to be in front of the camera." Alejandro reasoned and Heather nodded smugly.

"So I was thinking you could sneak into his room and find out what's going on and we can use it to our advantage! Maybe even get the notes to the next challenges!"

"Wait, ME? _Por què_?" He pointed to himself with a frown, slipping into his native tongue without a second thought.

"W-well because Chris is a guy! It would be better if YOU went in." She stammered with a nervous grin, hoping he'd buy that. She wasn't stupid. If Alejandro got caught then she wouldn't be penalized for anything. And if he didn't, she'd get free information. It was a win-win situation and she wasn't going to give up this chance.

"Nice try, you can go yourself _señorita_." He smirked and turned around, ready to go back to economy class.

"Then if I find something, I'm not sharing it with you!" The girl bluffed with a grin and put her hands on her hip.

That made the other teen stop in his tracks and reconsider his options and potential gains.

"How can you be so sure that I'll share my information with you?" He turned to her face her.

"Because if you don't, I'll just tell your loser team about how you cheated. You'll be out of this game before you know it." She smiled.

**CONFESSIONAL**- **Heather**  
"Basically he will have no choice but to team up with me here! I'm so good."

/

**CONFESSIONAL**- **Alejandro**  
"Oh she's good alright...But...if it means an advantage, I'm not complaining. I'd like to let Heather think she has an advantage over me this time and then when her guard is down...It's bye-bye Heather."

/

Alejandro took a deep breath as he sneaked down a hallway, glancing back. It was dark and quiet. He never knew the Jumbo Jet had so many hallways and rooms...well the jet lives up to its name.

Honestly? He had no idea where Chris was. But it couldn't be that hard. Knowing the host, his room would be super flashy and scream "expensive".

He turned a corner and smiled. At the end of the hallway was a large double door. Only one person could live in a room like that.

He walked up to the door silently, taking a deep breath.

He wondered what he was going to find out. Would it be something worthy of blackmail? Or maybe Chris didn't keep any notes around. What if he got caught?

He blinked and shook his head with a smile. What the hell was thinking? He wasn't going to get caught. He was too good for that.

He put a hand on one knob and turned.

The door opened with a small clack and he pushed in.

The teen looked around the room and did not see Chris anywhere.

He advanced into the room stealthily and shut the door. Deciding not to waste any more time, he began looking around.

_Is that...a hypoallergenic chamber?_ He raises an eyebrow as he placed a hand on the weird bed. He sleeps in that? _That could be potential blackmail material...I guess..._

He continued his search and looked through a series of drawers.

He cursed under his breath when he found nothing important. This was stupid. Why the hell did he agree to this? The host would never leave important documents like that lying around. He looked up and frowned at the broken mirror on the wall. What?

He stepped back and flinched when his shoe made contact with some broken glass and a loud crunch echoed in the room. _Damn!_

Alejandro nearly jumped when he heard a loud thud to his left. It was a doorway that led to another room.

_There he is!_ He grinned and started for the doorway. He glanced at the floor and was mildly shocked to see many mirrors on the floor. All of them cracked and broken in some way.

So it must have something to do with his appearance!

The dark skinned male wished he had brought a camera with him to capture some evidence. It would be so funny watching Chris beg for the photos to be ripped or burned.

He ran into the adjacent room and squinted in annoyance at all the steam in the air. He coughed at the sudden humidity in the air. This must be from the hot tub he heard Cody talk about at the beginning of the season.

He glanced around the room, trying to make out where everything was. The lights were also turned off, which meant Chris probably heard him come in.

_He must be hiding._ Alejandro thought with a grin. Well two can play that game. He was going into the final two no matter what.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and continued creeping towards the hot tub, his eyes full of concentration. He circled the tub once, noticing that no one was in it.

Damn, was there a secret door way or something? After he looked around the misty room once more, he sighed. Maybe he'll just go back to rummaging through the host's closets and drawers.

He made his way back to the doorway and froze when he felt a shift in the air several meters away from him.

Gotcha! He smirked and turned right in a flash, lunging toward. He collided with the figure roughly and pushed down.

The two bodies fell, falling halfway through the doorway. Alejandro landed on top of the figure with a grunt. He faintly wondered why the host felt much smaller and thinner than he thought he'd be. And...softer?

"What's preventing you from hosting today? Chr-" He stopped when he looked down. The lights from the bed room chased most of the steam away.

Wide black eyes stared up into his green ones. His mind barely registered what the two very warm and very naked lumps of flesh pressed against his chest were.

The person he had pinned down was no man.

"...Chris?"

**Hahahaha~ And that was the first chapter. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. Please review ^^ **


End file.
